Drabbles of Poetry
by Mizore no Kitsune
Summary: Yeah...these are just going to be random drabbles that I'll post from time to time...
1. One of Many Lost

**This is a fanfi****ction about the Pullman strike. I'll be posting random shit like this from time to time, so enjoy!**

* * *

Those who created me

Ended up to hate me

Because their boss

Did not care for the loss.

They went from working to striking

Over condition's that were frightening.

An unofficial city where the "government"

Cuts the pay of workers 25-50 percent.

A union led by a fireman

Rebelling against a robber baron named Pullman.

Those who cared for us

End up becoming delirious.

We stayed still for two months

Watching their stunts.

Four union leaders sent to jail

Due to interfering with the mail.

Yet I was gone eight days before

Thanks to striking workers that were violent once more.

Into the inferno were condemned the trains

I was one train that had been lost to the flames.


	2. Their Suffering

A poem on bullying... If any one of you is a bully I will personally come and make your life hell.

* * *

Those stares

Those faces

Those trends

Those people

Those who turned a blind eye

Those who looked on

Those who were supposed to stop it

Those who failed to protect us

Those who joined the bullying

Those who tried to help without knowing how

Their hate of those who are "different"

Their ignorance of what it is like

Their tears that could have been avoided

Their teachers who supported the treatment

Their deaths that finally let their tormentors know what exactly they were doing

Their names, faces, identity all blurring into one voice because history repeats itself

The pain that the bullies brought

The acceptance that the victims sought

The slurs that passed from the tormentors lips, flowing like honey yet burning like fire

The pills that they took to escape the pain throwing their life away in exchange for bliss

The bullets that went through their skulls so that they could finally end it

The life that they could have lived if people had actually cared

The cold demeanour of the bullies not caring that their victim's death was on their hands

The shock and new-found awareness of the bullies who realized what they did caused someone's death

The one true escape that the bullied saw thanks to teachers adults everyone being indifferent to what they were doing to us

The scars that we whom suffered wear, not all being physical ones since some torture can be mental

The victims who brought a gun to school, planning on killing the ones who tormented them

The victims who were "accidentally" killed by their tormentors and were left for dead

The schools that punish the bullied for acting in _self defence_ and trying to fight back to protect themselves

The corrupt principals that punish the bullied for fighting back but let the bullies get away scot-free when their parents are powerful

That look of disgust for being "different"

That parent that doesn't care about the pain and suffering that their child dealt

That fake friend that was only pretending to be my friend because she pitied me

That bully that put me in glasses after a blow to the side of my head with a broom stick

That understanding that those who suffered share for each other

That town that treated me different thanks to just having ADHD

That group of bullies that snatched away my only friends and turned them against me

That set of useless rules that futilely attempt to wipe out our suffering

That blood that flows from the suffering and feeds the bullies

That teacher that only reported my torment because she knew that my mother saw and would raise holy hell if she just sat back and let it happen

That teacher that ignored the names he called me just for being the only girl in the school with short hair

That first therapist that I went to; she was quickly followed by another, then another, then even more

That pain that weighs down on our shoulders

That desire to run away and leave it all behind

That silent screaming that goes on in our heads

That asking for help yet most who hear it ignore it

Those screams that haunt the halls of the world because no one cared nor listened to the victims

Those lies the guidance counsellors tell you being forced down like honey covered glass

Those false assumptions that pour out and flood us when they say that it will get better, yet they are still surprised when they notice that you've snapped and it didn't "get better"

Those eyes, permanently bloodshot from insomnia thanks to a cocktail of haunted dreams, the past, letting the pain flow in the easiest way, and so many other ingredients

Those fantasy realms that they create to try to escape their daily torture

Those myths that they feed you on how words will never hurt you, never kill you

Those who relished the idea of death seeing it as a way out but on the brink desperately want to live

Those who did nothing to warrant what they had to go through

Those who tried to stop it but didn't care enough to give it everything

This possibility that it could end

This world, but once bullying finally stops

This world, now a perfect and ideal place

This world, where there is total peace

This world, where no one is better than anyone else

This world, where everyone is equal

This world, and ideal image.


End file.
